Boy Talk
by clautchy
Summary: When Roy is in Gotham, the Trolling Wonder decides to cure his boredom by forcing Roy and the other male members of the Team to meet up for lunch. Without girls, who knows what hormonal teenage boys talk about? T for Roy's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Although he had just beaten up nine thugs by himself, the Boy Wonder was still _bored._ He needed entertainment, and apparently fighting wasn't going to cut it this time. He knew that Kaldur and Conner were training back at Mount Justice, and as he had already shown, he didn't want to fight.

He groaned, sitting down on the edge of a rooftop that overlooked Gotham city. Batman was on a Justice League mission with Wonder Woman, and Alfred was probably cleaning. He'd been over to Bab's place only yesterday so there was no point asking to come around again.

What was there to do? There was no way he would be walking around the city casually in his Robin costume.

Finally, Robin stood up and jumped across the rooftops, heading back towards Wayne Manor. Or rather, around the back way to enter via the Batcave so no one could trace him back. Peeling off his mask, he made his way back up into the mansion, quite possibly leaving muddy footprints behind him without realising.

Once in his room, he threw off his costume and hung up his cape, searching for suitable clothes to wear. Without much thought, he changed into his favourite pair of jeans and slipped on a plain shirt, grabbing his jacket and glasses as he walked back out of his room.

"Hey Alfred," he nodded when he entered the kitchen, opening the fridge, scanning its contents.

"Good morning, Master Dick," Alfred replied, not putting down the glass he was polishing, "How has your morning been?"

"Boring," he pouted, "There's nothing to do."

"Have you considered socialising?"

The Boy Wonder rolled his eyes, "I can't be bothered," he whined, closing the fridge when he had decided there was nothing to eat, or rather, anything worth eating.

"A pity," Alfred said monotonously, almost like he was teasing the child, "Life is certainly difficult, isn't it, Master Dick?"

"Sure is," he grumbled, walking back out of the kitchen. When he was younger, he used to explore around the huge mansion, creating a fantasy world in his mind where he was a tough adventurer. Of course, he was much too old for that now, and he knew the place back to front now. He shuffled idly through the mansion, with no destination in mind.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. Robin – Dick – pulled out his mobile from his pocket within seconds, his eyes lighting up as bright as the screen when he realised his luck. A text! From Roy!

**Hey, in Gotham. U free?**

_Of course I'm free_, Dick thought bitterly, replying back to the simple text as fast as he could, a plan already in mind. Sure, he may have to use a little bit of effort, but it would be worth it.

**Sure Im free. With Aqualad, Superboy and KF too. Meet at the diner on George St and we can hang.**

So he had lied. He wasn't with Aqualad, Superboy or KF. But he had an idea. If he could get them to meet up with him before Roy made it at the diner, then he could finally hang out with some friends! Since, of course, hanging out with _only_ Roy would probably be pretty boring.

Dick's phone buzzed again, receiving another text from Roy.

**I never said I wanted to hang out...**

Dick snickered, having expected a killjoy reply from a killjoy person. But there was no time to lose. He sent out texts to the other three while he walked out the door of Wayne Manor. Seconds later, he received a reply from Wally.

**ROY? Wait, r u still home?**

Typical Wally. Wally had a secret man-crush for Roy, although he would never admit it. His attitude towards Roy was probably magnified since Artemis had joined the team. Dick shook his head, smiling to himself.

**Yeah, still in the courtyard. Y?**

In ten seconds exactly a puffed out Wally appeared next to Dick, "Hey man," he gasped, his hands resting on his knees, "I just ran from my place to yours."

"I can see," Robin smirked, "Now come on, we should meet up with the others."

Wally groaned, trudging after Robin, "I hope you didn't ask Artemis."

"That'll go down well," Dick said sarcastically, "You know Roy and Artemis don't like each other. I didn't even think of inviting any of the girls anyway."

"All two of them," Wally sighed, obviously wishing there were more girls on the Team, "So what's Roy doing in Gotham anyway?"

Dick shrugged, "Saving another scientist from the League of Shadows?"

The speedster sniggered, "Seems probable," he paused, "Or there's not enough crime in Steel City?"

"I doubt that," Dick replied, pulling out his phone as it buzzed again. It was from Kaldur.

**I am with Conner, so we will take a zeta tube near where you are. Are you sure Roy would be okay with Conner? I don't think he trusts him.**

Wally glanced over at the flashing screen, "Perfect grammar on a text message?" he looked disgusted.

Dick disregarded Wally's comment, "Do you think Roy will be fine with Conner there?"

"If we trust Conner, then Roy can," Wally said, "And it's not going to kill Roy if he's around."

"Right," Dick nodded as they turned onto George Street. Dick spotted Kaldur and Conner walking out of a narrow alley where one of the zeta tubes was and the younger pair ran up to them, greeting them both. Like Robin had said, they had changed into casual clothes. Well, Conner was the same as always.

"Now all we need to find is Roy," Wally glanced around, "Robin, did Roy actually agree to this?"

"Nope," Dick replied without a second of hesitation, "He'll be here though."

"Yes, unfortunately," a lower voice replied from behind the group of teenagers. They turned and who else, but Roy, stood before them. It was rare now that Dick and Wally saw Roy as a civilian, and for Kaldur and Conner, it was their first time. Unlike the Boy Wonder however, Roy did not wear glasses to cover his identity from his friends. His eyes were a bright blue, one of his few _prettier_ aspects, "Robin, I don't have time for your games."

"Obviously you do," the thirteen-year-old smirked smugly, "Otherwise you wouldn't be here without your bow, at least."

"Hi Roy!" Wally seemed oblivious to Roy's obvious dislike to being here, and waved his hand vigorously at the older ginger, grinning widely.

"Hi... Wally," Roy narrowed his eyes, "Kaldur," he nodded, attempting to smile for his friend, although it appeared at nothing more than a slight twitch of his lips, "Conner," his eyes became fixed on the Kryptonian, cautious.

"Great, now that we've got that out of the way," Robin said quickly, "We should go inside and get some food," he pushed Roy into the doors, worried that Roy would say something that could upset Superboy. Roy grumbled to himself, sitting down next to Kaldur on one side of the table as the other three sat on the other side, Wally in the centre.

"So, let's get talking," Robin leaned in, "_Just us boys._"

The groan from Roy confirmed how much he didn't want to be here, as if that wasn't already made clear enough by his attitude. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Woo, second fanfiction... Again, note that I put absolutely no effort into fanfiction whatsoever. Purely for my enjoyment. If I tried to actually write, it would be much longer with actual descriptions.

So this is going to be only a few chapters... Probably only two more? I just like writing scenes of YJ characters interacting, so that's what this is. Boys talking about boy things with each other. And I have to have Roy, since Roy is beast.

Will have lots of Wally/Dick bromance, and Kaldur/Roy being bros. No pairings though . Sorry, I'm a canon shipper. Will have hints of Spitfire and SuperMartian (:

Eh, review and stuff. I guess.

Also for kicks, what do you think the boys should discuss? I've already got plans but you know, it's nice to have an outside opinion. Mmkay.


	2. Chapter 2

"But _Roooooy_," the speedster drawled out his name, "We want you on the team."

"Well I'm not going to join your Team," Roy rejected once again, "It's not for me."

"But you're better than Artemis!" Wally whined, adamant that he was going to change Roy's mind within the hour, "You'd kick her ass!"

Roy's blue eyes narrowed, his patience being tested, "Wally, for the last Goddamned time, stop pestering me. No shit I'm better than Artemis, I've had more experience. I respect your team, but I'm not going to sign up for it."

Wally opened his mouth to find yet another reason why Roy should change his mind, but the small raven-haired boy elbowed him in his ribs, warning him to shut up should Roy lose it and throw Wally across the diner. He had the muscle for it, that was for sure.

"Why don't you tell us why you're here in Gotham," Kaldur suggested, eager to change the conversation before Wally could start talking again.

"It's nothing big," Roy shrugged, "I've been lying low for the last month. The League of Shadows wants my head for mostly being a menace, and I've had at least three run-ins with, Cheshire," his voice faltered when he spoke her name, but he quickly regained his tone again, "Now, I've been tracking down a drug ring. I've had leads that all take me too Gotham, so..."

"So you wanted me to see if I had any information on any drug rings," Robin finished, "Dude, I can do that in five minutes easily. All on the Batcomputer," he said slyly, referring to the fact that he would, like many other times, hack Batman's files in order to retrieve what he was after.

Roy nodded, "Exactly. Five minutes. But apparently," he crossed his arms, leaning on the table, "You weren't going to ask what I wanted, and instead forced me here."

Robin snickered, feeling nothing but pride. Ever since he had met Roy he had always been the one to drive him up the wall, or in most cases, 'one up' him. And to be perfectly honest, he had gotten pretty damn good at it.

"Now you see what I have to put up with," Kaldur muttered to Roy, although not distastefully. Kaldur enjoyed the team thoroughly, but it was obvious to know that he was probably the only mature one there.

"And yet another reason why I won't join," Roy murmured back. Unfortunately, Wally had tuned in, hearing Roy's words.

"But you have to beat Artemis!" Wally protested, sitting up stiffly.

The whole table let out a long groan. Even Superboy, who had remained largely quite since they had entered sighed, exasperated.

"And why do I have to beat Artemis?" Roy shot back, "Why is it always about fucking Artemis?"

"Because she stole your place!" Wally whined, pouting like a child.

Robin's brain clicked. He grinned widely, looking at his friend with a devilish look, "You know, Roy's right. You do seem to always bring up Artemis. Why all the insults, Wally? Covering up a crush?"

Wally's face flushed as red as his hair, for once, unable to reply. Kaldur smiled, "They do say opposites attract."

Robin laughed, eager to embarrass his closest friend, "And here I thought you had your eyes for older women," he cast a glance at Roy, mostly referring to Black Canary. Roy caught his glance and rolled his eyes, although amused by the fact that Wally was finally getting what he deserved. But there was something wrong. The speedster lacked his usual comebacks, instead sitting in his spot quietly, looking almost _ashamed_, but for what? They were only joking...

Robin frowned, "Wait, Wally, do you actually...?"

"Shut up," Wally gritted his teeth together, his face hot. He averted his eyes away from any of the other teens, realising his possible crush on Artemis had been revealed. Wally wasn't even sure what he felt about Artemis, but a crush? It was plausible.

Roy's lips twitched into a sly smirk, "How adorable," he jeered, "When do you plan on telling Artemis?"

Wally's face fell, "I can't tell her! Then she'd know I'd like her!"

"That's the point?" Roy raised one eyebrow, "In case you haven't realised, girls don't like it when you treat them like shit. So you go and ask her out like a decent human being."

Wally's expression had fear written all over it. Although the kid may have been a flirt, he still was, to say the least, completely and utterly inexperienced. He had never even kissed a girl, and the thought of rejection could only bring more embarrassment and a very awkward relationship following.

Roy sighed, "Wally, just ask the girl out. It won't kill you."

"Yeah well," he pouted, "That's easier said than done. And come on, it's _Artemis_ we're talking about. She probably doesn't even like me," he folded his arms, looking down, "and she would never let me live down the shame."

The oldest teen was becoming short with his patience, "If anything, she's just playing hard to get. I honestly don't see what's so bad about asking a girl out that you like."

"But it's different!" Wally protested, "You've got lady-killer arms! And how many girlfriends have you had?"

Roy blinked, "Not... that many..."

"What about Rachel?" Robin piped up, "You were dating her when I first met you."

"Urgh, that was _three_ years ago. She was what, my second girlfriend?" he frowned, trying to count up all the girls he had been with, but gave up quickly, "Look, it doesn't matter how many I've had. But I've been turned down plenty of times, and trust me, it's easy to get over."

Wally groaned, sinking in his seat, "But..."

"But nothing," Roy sighed, "Stop being a whiny bitch and ask her out."

The boy groaned loudly, bringing his gaze back up from his knees, noticing Kaldur's expression, "What are you smiling at?" he shot at his friend hotly.

"I'm only trying to work out when you decided you had feelings for Artemis," he replied calmly, "Is it because M'gann is no longer available?"

Wally seized the opportunity to change the topic within nanoseconds, "Yeah!" he sat up quickly, "Here that Roy? M'gann and Conner are totally dating. Whaddya think of that?"

Conner fidgeted in his seat; he was hoping that he could sit in silence without drawing attention, mostly due to the fact that he felt too uncomfortable around Roy.

"I already knew," Roy scoffed, "Kaldur told me. Something about a be- ," he cut off short, stopping himself before he could finish his sentence. He reasoned that Conner wouldn't be too pleased knowing that Kaldur and Robin had a secret bet going about the new couple.

Kaldur glanced at his friend, thankful that he stopped himself before it was too late.

Roy looked to Conner, "So..." he was going to try to be friendly. If Kaldur, Robin and Wally could trust Conner, then he could too, "So how long have you two been together?" he asked, trying not to sound like his pleasantness towards the clone was forced.

"Uh, since mid-September," he answered carefully, glancing at his friends worriedly. Technically, he nor M'gann had mentioned to any of the team that they were a couple, so he assumed they had simply figured it out. But when did they figure it out, that was unknown to Superboy.

Wally looked shock, "Mid-September?" he yelped, "That was like, two months ago!"

Robin snickered, "We can't help the fact that you're naturally oblivious. Kaldur and I knew right from the beginning," he winked at Kaldur secretly. From Kaldur's expression, it was easy to tell that he had lost the bet.

"Hey!" Wally protested, "It's not my fault that no one told me!" he blinked, "Why didn't ya tell anyone anyway, Conner?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, it didn't feel right to announce it to everyone..." Conner said, "And, it's really not your business."

"But you're supposed to keep your friends informed!" Wally argued.

Robin looked at his friend, "Wally," he said seriously, "Just shut up."

"For the rest of the day, preferably," Roy added coldly, having already dealt with enough of Wally's pointless and circular arguing, "And I need to order my fucking coffee; how do you get service around here?"

"You were the one that shooed off the last waiter when he asked," Kaldur pointed out, watching Roy catch the attention of a waitress. She pulled her notebook out of the front pocket of her uniform, skipping airily towards the table of teenagers. The girl was probably seventeen or eighteen, donning many bohemian bracelets, her short, choppy hair dyed a deep red, personifying her individuality. The first couple of buttons on her uniform were undone, probably not a wise idea for a girl with a large bust. Her low skinnies revealed her hips quite easily, and even more so when she bent over.

"What can I get for you?" she cocked her head to the side, her hip popping out in a way that accentuated her round curves.

"I'll have a medium coke and fries," Robin said easily, not too fussed. He leant back, waiting for the others to order what they wanted. Wally would probably overdo it.

"Just a can of Mother for me," Superboy said. Since being introduced to the human world, there were a couple of things he had come to love, just as there were things that he couldn't stand – like monkeys – and one of those things, were energy drinks.

"Uh," Kaldur frowned, still unaccustomed to most surface food and drink.

"He'll have a mocha," Robin ordered, "It's like a coffee on training wheels. You'll like it," he told his friend. Kaldur nodded, slightly unsure.

"And what about you?" she asked Roy, leaning down a bit too far within the personal bubble, "You want anything?" she purred, batting her eyelashes.

He denied her completely, not interested in her careless flirting, "Coffee. Black," he said shortly, "No milk or sugar."

She scribbled it down and we all looked to Wally, and with a smirk on his face he began to list off the large portion of food he wanted, which included two large fries, at least ten cheeseburgers and another ten hamburgers, extra pickles and extra cheese. Of course, he had the excuse of his high metabolism that he could use for defending himself if he were ever to be called greedy or _fat_, but only to those that knew him as Kid Flash. The waitress looked disgusted, having to use another page to fill his order in, walking away to the kitchen as she tried to work out how someone could possibly eat so much.

Wally glanced at Roy, "I think she likes you," he stated.

Robin rolled his eyes. _Good job, Mr Detective_, he thought to himself sarcastically. It was obvious that the waitress was flirting with Roy, and even though he wasn't interested, she still seemed like she wasn't just about to give up.

"No shit." Roy grumbled, "Your point is?"

"Aren't you gonna, you know, get her number?"

"No," Roy said bluntly, "Why would I want her number?"

"She likes you."

"She doesn't know who I am," Roy sighed, "Bet she's just looking for a good fuck. Kid, just because she's egging me on it doesn't mean I have to go for her. Hot or not, I'll pass."

"Is there someone you are seeing already?" Kaldur asked curiously.

Roy's eyes, no matter how pretty, became dangerous, "It's complicated," he growled, "And it doesn't matter."

"Oh go on," Wally sat up, "Who's the girl? What's her name?"

"I don't know her name," he answered truthfully, surprisingly. No, he did not know her name, but he knew what she was called, her skills, who she worked for. And that became slightly problematic, for if anyone knew that he, maybe, quite possibly, was developing feelings for an insane, professional assassin from the League of Shadows... it wouldn't just be Ra's Al Ghul that wanted his head.

"You don't know her name?" Kaldur questioned, "Then how do you know her?"

"Trust me, it's complicated."

"Do you know what she looks like then?" Wally tried again, anxious about Roy's possible girlfriend.

Roy faltered, "Black hair," he said plainly, a reply that wasn't satisfying enough for the speedster, "No more questions."

"That's nothing!" Wally complained, "How did you meet her then?"

"I said no questions," he snarled, standing up quickly, "Fuck's sake, I need to piss," he muttered, walking away from the table towards the men's room. He hadn't meant to become so edgy, but maybe, it was because he was worried. Worried that every time he fought _her_, he was only seeing the beauty of her fighting style, how she handled the weapons, rather than what she used them on. He no longer saw her as a dangerous assassin, but rather, a dangerous _woman_, which by Roy's standard, was much more entertaining, and so much more satisfying.

Yes, he was falling for an assassin. Falling for Cheshire.

And he loved every minute of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>'Why all the insults, Weasley? Covering up a crush?' heh, AVPM reference in YJ. Kudos to those who spotted it.

Told you there would be a 'T for Roy's mouth'. Come on, he's a killjoy 18-year-old who probably, when not patrolling, clubbing and drinking. I always imagine Roy to be a bit of a whore, but a modest one, unlike Wally, who just can't get any no matter how many times he flirts with gals. I am aware that the legal age for drinking is 21 in America (the dumbest rule ever), but to me, Roy is legal because here in my country it's 18 :/

The waitress is just some random that I based on my friend, heh.

Would have updated sooner but I've been having a social life. Awkies.

So I have embarrassed Wally for you, Roy likin' Cheshire, bits of SuperMartian, and Kaldur being a bro with Roy. I'm annoyed that Robin isn't as dominant in this chapter like the previous, but I don't really imagine Dick caring about relationships. He's just some troll, yanno, and that is why I don't pair him up with anyone. I love Zatanna, don't get me wrong, but I think I will like her better as her and Dick being close friends, like Zatanna and Bruce were in JLU.

I was considering making Roy give tips to Conner about relationships, but it got weird so I deleted it. I dunno, they're too naive for Roy's standards XD

Stay tuned for the last chapter, and thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Roy found his way back to his seat, feeling calmer but not any happier. Well, he rarely was _peachy_, but that was hardly the point. He was usually better at controlling his emotions, so his random outburst would surely go down sourly.

Or not, he frowned as he sat back down next to Kaldur. His friends didn't pay any attention to him at all, which he was very thankful about. Maybe it was because they knew he would only be even angrier if they probed him for answers they would not get.

So what were they talking about...? Roy listened in, and his face fell. Dear God.

"Seriously, I looked like Flash's mini-me! I just had to get my own costume," Wally complained, "I was not going to be wearing the exact same costume as him. So I had to draw up my own costume for him to create. Plus, I hated having my hair hidden underneath the cowl; every time I took it off my hair was a mess."

Robin snorted, "Right, because having a replica of your mentor's costume was bad? Dude, do you not remember _my_ first costume?"

Wally burst out laughing, "How could I not forget? It was beast."

Conner frowned, "What did Robin's first costume look like?"

Robin groaned, "Don't tell him; it's so embarrassing."

"Oh come on, I'm sure Conner would have _loved_ those scaly Underoos."

All the boys except for Robin burst into laughter. Even Roy chuckled softly, remembering his friend's former costume, "Don't forget the pixie boots," he added, smirking.

"You all suck," Robin sunk in his chair, "It was Batman's idea."

"You'd think he would be able to design a better costume, wouldn't you?" Wally said, "Because his costume is badass."

"Well I don't own that costume anymore, so you can stop laughing," Robin pouted, "It's better now."

"What about you, Roy?" Wally started, "You've got your new costume now, so did you have complaints about your old one?"

"Yes," he sighed, "It was the hat. It pissed me off."

Robin glanced to Wally who looked sly, like he was hiding a secret. Roy looked at Wally, not quite understanding what his expression was about.

"Souvenier," Wally said simply.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow, "You stole Roy's hat?"

"I didn't steal it!" he protested, "I gave it a home, is all. And anyway," he cleared his throat, "Roy doesn't need it anymore, right?"

Roy shook his head, "No, you can keep it."

Robin snickered at Wally's expression, who seemed more than happy that he finally had permission to keep Roy's old hat, "Remember your solar suit, Conner?" he asked, "Do you think that was your first costume?"

Conner shrugged, "Maybe? I don't really like spandex," he confessed, "The solar suit wasn't really a costume, though. It kept me alive, I guess."

Wally scoffed, "But you were still okay with wearing your torn, dirty solar suit for three days! Dude, if I didn't take you to buy some clothes, you'd still be in it!"

"Well, the solar suit was better than wearing your dad's clothes," Conner replied smartly.

"It's not my fault you're too buff to fit in my clothes!"

"Hey," Robin laughed, "It's not Conner's fault that you have no muscle."

Wally scowled, "You're one for talking, midget."

Robin took no offence, "Please, I could take you out easily. And you know it."

Wally opened his mouth to argue, but quickly closed his mouth when their waitress returned, holding two large trays. She gave the tray on her right to Wally, placing it in front of him, "Keep the tray," she said coldly. It was a logical solution however, rather than having Wally pull off his enormous meal from the tray so she could take it back. The second tray had everyone else's order, and she gave them out to each person, leaving Roy last.

"There were no regular cups, so we put it in a large," she said, although her voice was full with suspicion. She winked at him and left with her empty tray under her arm, returning back to the counter.

Roy glanced at her once then to his coffee, scowling as he noticed the lid was too small for the cup. He grumbled, "Stupid bitch," he pulled the lid off quickly, picking the cup up to his lips, but just before he drank his beverage his eyes widened as he saw the rim of the inside of the cup.

"Roy?" Kaldur frowned, wondering what was wrong with his friend.

"Smart bitch," Roy muttered, putting his cup back down. In the space that wasn't filled with coffee, a number was written on the cardboard in black pen, a heart and a name following: _Holly._

He scowled, ignoring Wally's obvious jealousy. He still wasn't interested. Usually, he would take up the offer instantly, but he had other plans, and having a girl in his way was not what he needed.

Sighing heavily, he ignored the loopy handwriting and took a sip of the bitter coffee, wishing that the caffeine would hit him harder. He was used to sleepless nights, but he was, after all, only human, and a human has to sleep in order to be healthy.

"So," Wally was always one for starting conversation, "Heard of Zatara's kid, Roy? Zatanna?" he asked as he finished his second burger.

Robin's head snapped up curiously, suddenly interested in the change of topic.

Roy frowned, recalling Kaldur mention the magician's daughter maybe a month ago. According to Kaldur, she expressed interest in joining the Team, but since they disobeyed Justice League orders by pursuing Red Tornado's whereabouts, Zatara had banned her from doing so.

"Vaguely," he replied, "Why? Has she joined the team yet?"

"No," Robin answered for Wally, looking upset at this knowledge.

Roy cocked his head to the side, trying to comprehend Robin's gestures and expressions. He had an idea, but he didn't believe it. He was only thirteen!

Wally caught this on as well, grinning widely, "Wow, Robin, you seem genuinely unhappy," he nudged his best friend teasingly, almost like he was getting back at Robin for prying out his feelings for Artemis.

"Duh," Robin rolled his eyes, even though the others couldn't see it, "She's cool."

The speedster raised an eyebrow, "_Just_ cool? Or maybe a bit more than that?"

"Well," Robin drawled, "There is one thing..." he glanced toward his friend, looking somewhat mischievous.

"And what would that be?" Wally pried, attempting to make the Boy Wonder spill his feelings. Roy, Kaldur and Conner watched the two, none helping Wally, a definite change to before, as all were eager to let Wally confess his feelings.

"I guess it's just that..." he smirked slyly, "She shares my love for brutalising the English language."

Wally groaned, giving up. Conner snickered, "Leave him alone Wally; he hasn't even had his growth spurt."

"Yeah," Robin poked out his tongue, "Wait," he blinked, "Hey!" he realised what Conner was implying, "No, that's not it at all!"

Roy chuckled, "You know it's true, kiddo," he extended his arm to ruffle the Boy Wonder's hair but Robin pushed him back quickly, pouting.

"Don't call me kiddo," he grumbled, "I'm not a kid."

"You're thirteen," Roy replied, "You're a kid to me."

Robin's eyes narrowed, "I don't think Batman would agree with that."

Wally snickered, "Dude, you know that if you complained to him about being called a kid he'd just make you train harder for not looking as imposing as he does."

Robin paused, "Yeah, I guess," he thought about it, "But still, Bats is protective..."

"Protective because he doesn't want his little bird being hurt by the big bad bullies," Roy teased, "Face it, you're a pre-pubescent teen."

Robin feigned an upset face, but the others didn't buy it; they laughed, but it was all in good terms. Sensing that he wasn't going to have anyone back him up and his dignity, he cracked a smile with them.

"You know we like you, Robin," Wally reminded him.

"I think I prefer it better when everyone picks on you," Robin said, "It's way more fun."

"Not for me!" he whined, "Why does everyone like picking on me?"

"Is that an actual question?" Conner furrowed his brow, "Isn't the answer obvious?"

Wally shook his head quickly, "No! It's not obvious!"

"Because it's fuckin' hilarious," Roy grunted, "You think way too quickly for your mouth, so of course it's going to be funny."

"Dammit," he groaned, "Robin, why did you have to remind them?"

"About what?" The Boy Wonder sat up, "About your crush for Artemis?" he asked slyly.

"Dude!" Wally choked on his food, "Seriously!"

Kaldur frowned thoughtfully, "I believe your feelings for Artemis are quite easy to work out. It does explain your extreme reaction to her death when we were in the mental training exercise."

Conner, Robin and Wally all shuddered, vague memories of the world collapsing around them coming back to the front of their minds. Wally sighed, "You sound like Black Canary, Kaldur."

"Did she say the same thing?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes," he answered, "But come on... We all thought she was dead!" he defended himself, "She was my teammate!"

"What about Bialya?" Robin winked, "I believe you two got on very well when you had no memories of each other."

Wally's face flushed, "Well how else was I supposed to react when I woke up in the middle of the desert next to an unconscious hottie?"

Roy snorted, "Sounds like a wet dream you would have."

"Gross," Robin stuck out his tongue, disgusted.

Wally rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I found a shack and carried her there –."

"And that makes you sound like a rapist," Roy pointed out.

"Shut up," Wally snapped, "When she woke up, she was flipping out because she thought I was going to hurt her or something. And then she said that her dad wanted her to kill me!" he paused, "I mean, I think she was just confused. She said she had watched some movie earlier," he shrugged, "About ninjas."

Roy looked suspicious, "Right. Of course she was confused."

Kaldur and Robin both looked at each other. They knew who Artemis' father was, but it was best if they kept it to themselves. Roy knew that she had a shifty background, but Green Arrow or Black Canary refused to tell him who she really was, so he had to make do with what little information he had.

Wally glanced at Robin, "So, um, what do you think the girls would be doing now? Artemis and M'gann, I mean."

"Zatanna arrived just as Conner and I were leaving," Kaldur said, "Although Artemis, I have not seen today."

Robin shrugged, "Maybe she'll get there later. What do girls do together, anyway?"

For some reason, the question seemed to be directed at Roy, as all four heads turned towards him, "Uh, they're your teammates," he mumbled, "I'm not a girl-guru."

"But you should know what they do."

"I don't know!" he waved his hand in the air dismissively, "Dress ups? Gossip and bitch about everyone?" he paused, "Pillow fights in nothing but underwear?"

Wally laughed, "Did you just wish on that?"

The back of Roy's neck burned, "_No_," he lied, "Shut up."

"And who was the one teasing me about wet dreams?" Wally asked him, "So I think you should be the one shutting up."

Roy winced, "Fuck off, West, or I'll push aside my dislike for your crush and make up stories about your homosexual tendencies."

"What?" Wally coughed, "You dick!"

He smiled, "It's one of my many talents."

Wally wasn't impressed, "Honestly, how do girls like you?"

"What can I say?" he winked, "Chicks dig lone wolves."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Kudos to those who spotted reference to Doctor Who, and possibly other references that I've forgotten.

First I'd like to point out some things. The first thing is that when Wally does ask 'Did you just wish on that?', the boys didn't mean Roy was imagining Artemis, M'gann and/or Zatanna, but just girls in general. Probably girls his age. The second thing is, is that this chapter was damn fuckin' hard to write. I mean, yes, I've been busy over the course of the last few days, but still, I can usually write this kind of stuff much quicker than what this took. I dunno, it was probably because this whole chapter was improv, and I hadn't really planned it unlike the first two. I usually plan out my dialogue... SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE SUCKED

I think this is completed... But what do you think? Should I continue with the girls? So I guess it'd be set at the same time the boys are out, and it'd be the three girls there in the cave. Yay or nay?

Also, at the beginning when they talk of their original costumes... I know they didn't actually have a change of costume at any point in the YJ universe, but I still find the concept hilarious. I have a whole bunch of original Flash comics, and some include the beginning of KF, and basically Flash is like oh shit you just got struck by lightning HEY GINGER CATCH THIS BALL then Wally is like lol k and does so, then Flash is like hmm... OKAY DUDE HERE TAKE THIS IT'S A MINIATURE COSTUME OF ME SO IT'LL FIT :B and yeah, Wally as mini-Flash looked wanky.

And we all know the story of Robin and his pixie boots and scaly underpants (;

Welp... Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! /and feel free for more? Seriously, I actually would like to have an insight on what you guys thought of this short thing, and if I should continue or not etc.

Last thing: on tumblr I created a facts blog for YJ... yj-facts[dot]tumblr[dot]com if you're interested :3


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you off to, Roy?" the Boy Wonder asked dismissively, half-wondering why he bothered asking at all. Roy was his first 'superhero' friend, and like a big brother, but Roy still had a knack of keeping to himself, _especially_ his social life. Robin only kept his identity a secret; he would always tell his friends what he was doing though, the extracurriculars he was involved in and what his plans were for the day.

Roy shrugged, "I've spent enough time here," he responded slowly, "It's time I headed back home."

"But you just got here!" Wally protested, "Come on Roy, stay for a while longer. You can come back to the Cave with us!"

Roy shook his head quickly at this, the idea immediately putting him off, "No thanks," he murmured, "I've got things to do."

The boys had spent their time at the diner, finished their meal and spent the rest of their afternoon in Gotham Central Park, scattered across the brick wall of the local memorial to such-and-such who contributed to the making of the city in its early days, a name that was no longer significant to young teenagers. So of course it was the perfect place to hang out.

Of course, it hadn't been a whole afternoon the teens had stayed there. It was merely half an hour before Roy decided to leave; an expected consequence from the serious archer. The boys took their turn in saying goodbye to their friend, Wally constantly reminding Roy to text him once in a while. Of course Roy wouldn't. Roy wasn't all serious however, and even shook hands with Conner. Robin and Wally curiously watched as Roy leaned in and whispered a few words of advice to Conner about M'gann, making the clone blush furiously. Roy winked then turned, waved once and in less than ten seconds had vanished out of sight into a nearby zeta beam.

Wally and Robin stared at Conner, "What did he tell you?" Wally demanded.

"Uhm..." Conner trailed off, "Does it matter?"

"Well yeah," Robin smirked, "Wally would like the same tips so he can go and bang his crush."

"Dude!" Wally groaned, "Not cool!"

Robin snickered and nudged his friend in the ribs playfully, gesturing that he was only having fun. Wally rolled his eyes but didn't object any further; Robin would win anyway. He changed the topic instead, "So what are we gonna do now?"

"There is no reason we cannot have a good time even with Roy gone now," Kaldur pointed out, "Unless you or Robin must be home before a certain time due to parental restrictions."

Wally snorted, "As if. I'll just say I was patrolling with Robin or something."

"What about you, Robin?" Kaldur asked his suddenly silent friend.

Robin hesitated, then cracked a smile, "I don't have any parental restrictions," he said truthfully. Well, it was a white lie, but it wasn't like Bruce would let him tell his friends that he was an _orphan_. Bruce may have been his legal guardian and father, but Robin could never picture him as the proper parental figure. It was probably to do with Bruce's brooding side and emotional despair for the death of his parents. Sometimes, Robin _hated_ how Bruce could be so dark and upset because of his parents. Dick's parents weren't around either, but he didn't act like the _God damned Batman_ because of it. He learnt that there were evil people in the world and the best he could do was help prevent those people from doing the same as they did to him.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, knocking him out of his train of thought. Dick shook his head, ignoring Wally's anxious – almost worried – expression and checked his phone. His dismal face turned into a wide grin as he saw who the text was from.

**Is Kid Mouth still with you? x**

"What?" Wally snapped, attempting to snatch Robin's smartphone from his hands. Wally knew that look Robin had. So obviously it was something that Robin could use to tease him with, and Wally wanted to know what it was.

Robin pushed Wally away, "Piss off," he kept his grin constant however.

"What?" Wally repeated, this time more strained.

"Your girlfriend appears to have interest to your whereabouts," Robin teased, "What should I say?"

Wally lost it, diving at his friend, almost forgetting they were in a public place where people could see his super-speed, "Give me your phone!"

"Text her yourself!" Robin yelled, jumping out of the way.

Wally dived at Robin again, but his mind was elsewhere. Artemis wanted to know about _him?_ Who cares if it was simply where he was, she still asked for him, not Kaldur or Conner. But dammit, why couldn't she just text him? _Well duh_, Wally thought, answering his own question_, because you don't ask your crush where they are._

Wait. Did that mean Artemis like him back...?

That was when Robin punched him in the face.

- THE CAVE -

Artemis appeared at the Cave centre through the zeta tube, slightly put off by the strange silence. Weren't the boys supposed to be training? She shrugged, making her way to the recreational area of the cave; a giant plasma nailed against the wall in a room that could be called a living room – although it was much too large and _expensive_ to be called such a thing – and connected to the kitchen. There, she found Zatanna sitting up on the counter of the kitchen, the hole in the wall which gave view to the TV from the kitchen. And of course, in the kitchen was none other than M'gann herself, on another adventure of times in the kitchen to create an amazing feat of culinary skills: brownies, in this case.

"You texted?" Artemis smiled at Zatanna, "Hey M'gann."

"Hello there Artemis!" M'gann called out cheerily, a bit too busy in stirring her batch to hug her friend.

Zatanna seemed to be painting her toenails. She looked up, "Boys are out."

"All of them?" Artemis blinked, "How'd you kick them out of the Cave?" Even though only Conner and M'gann lived here, the whole Team did treat the Cave as their second home – not because it was probably a fucking awesome place to hang, obviously. But most days, when not busy from school and other priorities they were to be found at the Cave, sometimes training, but mostly just being able to be their true selves, not having to hide their powers, who they were – with the exception of Robin – and just being able to have a good time. And sometimes, it was a good place to relax; there were so many quiets spot in the Cave and the location was pretty sweet.

"Didn't even try," Zatanna said, "I came in as Kaldur and Conner left. Apparently Red Arrow was in Gotham and Robin organised a meet-up, typical of him."

Artemis couldn't help but feel a small gush of jealousy of Red Arrow. As soon as his name was mentioned suddenly all the boys had to rush out and be with him? What was good about him, anyway? She could do everything he could, and she wasn't so boring, so _serious_ all the time.

"How long have they been out?" she asked softly, suppressing her jealousy.

"Two hours?" she guessed, "I dunno, I haven't been paying too much attention to the clock. I figured that since the boys were all out having a good time, us girls could too," she winked, "But you took your time."

Artemis sighed, "I had to do some chores first."

"At least you're here now!" M'gann said happily, "After I put these in the oven we can do something fun!"

"And what does your definition of fun entail?" Artemis asked suspiciously, placing one hand on her hip.

"Sweet goss and a good bitch?" Zatanna snapped her head up with a suggestion, probably something totally different to what M'gann had in mind.

Artemis couldn't help but smirk back at Zatanna, obviously unable to disagree. M'gann was unsure, "Is this what girls normally do...?" she asked uncertainly.

"Absolutely," Zatanna nodded, sliding off the countertop, "It's a must-do Earth custom for girls. Can't go to Earth without having a good bitching session about everyone. It's great fun."

The archer sniggered as M'gann immediately became much more interested. She closed the oven door and flew after Zatanna, Artemis following close behind. They made themselves comfortable in the large green sofas, the giant plasma screen remaining on **NO SIGNAL**.

It was Conner's favourite channel.

"So how does this work?" M'gann asked.

Artemis snorted, "Thinking of someone you hate and spend a good amount of time sharing with your friends how much you hate that someone."

"That doesn't sound very nice," M'gann said nervously.

"Relax, M'gann," Zatanna laughed, "I'm sure Artemis has plenty of things to say about her favourite speedster."

That was enough to get Artemis started. Her face turned malicious and her dark grey eyes narrowed, "He's the most annoying guy I have ever met. _And_ a complete know-it-all."

"He's sweet," M'gann stuck up for him, obviously not understanding the rule that you were never supposed to go against the girl doing the bitching, "I don't understand why you two don't like each other."

Artemis snorted, "Yesterday, for example. I came here to the cave to study for chem. Since the neighbours never shut up where I live, and here I thought I could get some peace and quiet. But _no_, Wally just has to interrupt me, and for at least half an hour, must he rattle on about how much I got wrong in my study notes, and that I couldn't write equations to save a life, and how I could be so dumb for getting something so simple wrong, when he should know damn well that chemistry is hard," she complained hotly.

Zatanna shrugged, "He's a science qizz; don't take it personally. He's probably like that to everyone."

"Oh, but there's more," Artemis hissed, "Then he decides to rewrite all of my study notes in less than five minutes because of his stupid super speed, and I couldn't read anything which basically left me noteless!"

M'gann still didn't understand, "Isn't it a good thing? He is a reliable source for science."

The archer crossed her arms, becoming impatient, "I won't put up with being called stupid by that idiot, no matter how good he is at science. He also has the nerve to say that, 'obviously, my brain is from the blonde side of my family, since I've never met a dumb Vietnamese.'"

Zatanna winced, "Ouch. That's harsh."

"But I think I got him back. His stupid souvenirs have gone on a little holiday," Artemis smirked wickedly at this, feeling pleased with herself.

M'gann's eyes widened, "What did you do?"

She sniggered, "They've just been moved, is all. Where? I won't say," she paused, "And don't you tell Wally, M'gann, in case you're peering into my mind because it'll spoil the fun."

"You know I don't look into your mind unless I have permission," M'gann reminded Artemis softly.

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "Anyway, so Wally's being a dick. But even Robin complains about Wally, so you're not alone, and I mean, they're best friends."

Artemis glanced at Zatanna, "You talk to Robin plenty, then?"

Zatanna was busy fighting off her blush, "Sure, I guess..." she murmured, "Just texts, mostly."

Artemis' expression looked both curious and teasing, "So you like the mysterious side, huh?"

"Shut up," Zatanna groaned, "It's not like that. Robin's not interested. And I don't think Batman would let him, anyway..."

"Batman's not his dad. He can't control Robin's life," Artemis pointed out, slightly concerned about Batman's strict rules on Robin.

Zatanna looked uncomfortable at this, "Artemis, M'gann... Don't tell anyone this, and I'm just guessing," she said quickly, "But... One time, I overheard them talking as they were finishing up a mission, and Robin, he said to Batman that he would be home soon, like, he meant he'd be at Batman's home..." she trailed off, "Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

M'gann blinked, "Do you think Robin has no parents?"

Zatanna nodded slowly, "When he has ever mentioned anything about a family? It's like he doesn't have one; and I know he's supposed to be careful about his secret identity, but... Some things are just off about him."

Artemis frowned, considering Zatanna's words. Robin, an orphan? Green Arrow had told her that Batman's parents were murdered, although that was all the information she had gotten, so was it possible that Batman sought out a sidekick that was like him? It was plausible, since Batman could probably relate to Robin, if they were both orphans. She didn't imagine Batman relating to many people.

"Do you think that's why Robin started so young?" Artemis asked quietly, "If his parents were supposedly killed, then maybe Batman adopted him and began training him immediately. Because Batman wouldn't just choose any kid to be his protégée."

"But that's so young," M'gann sighed, "Having your parents killed at that age, when you need them most..."

"I know," Zatanna murmured, "Living with Batman must be hard enough, and their father-son time would be training only. It's no wonder Robin is so keen to be here all the time."

"You think he'd have other family?" M'gann asked, "I have much family back on Mars."

"Well, maybe his family was killed... Maybe it was murder, staged, something," Zatanna suggested, "I don't know. It's not like Robin will ever tell us anyway; Batman would kill him. And I guess," she thought, "If we know Robin's identity, then we could work out Batman's identity. That is, if Batman was Robin's adopted father."

Artemis shook her head, "I think it's just best if we stay out Robin's business. I know he wants to tell us his identity, I've seen the look on his face before. But we just have to deal with what we've got."

M'gann looked troubled, "I could never keep such a large secret to only myself. I'd have to get it out of my system. I just couldn't do it."

"That's why he has Wally," Zatanna pointed out, "I'm positive Wally knows."

At this, Artemis became annoyed again, "Urgh, of course Wally knows. He's got to know everything. He's probably even seen Robin's damn eyes, too, just for good measure."

Zatanna began giggling at this, looking amused.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"Don't you get it?" she laughed, "Wally stole Robin's eye virginity."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Oh God... So long since I have updated. But I have good reason.

I WAS IN THE USA! FOR THE FIRST TIME! Yes, I spent two wonderful weeks in San Francisco and LA (LA was less fun because of traffic and pollution and scary black people on Hollywood Blvd trying to sell me hip hop CDs) and I was having a fantastic time! And busy, so I had hardly no time to write. I wrote the first half on the plane going to LA, and the rest just tonight, since I have finished my English homework, and I decided I really needed to finish this chapter.

So how the following chapters will work.. I am putting the girls into it, but it's connected as you can see from the first bit with the boys. The first part with the girls is set a bit before the beginning, so you will see how it all works out in the following chapter(s). Yes, I will get on with Artemis and her possibly liking that annoying jerkface we know as Wally West, and M'gann's feelings for Conner.

I tried doing a bit of Zatanna/Robin for the fangirls, but neh, still don't see it. I see it as a fun pairing, but to me Zatanna is always a sexy cabaret magician, who, is not suitable for a 13-year-old troll.

I also fully support the bromance that be Wally/Dick, in the most bromance way possible. It almost comes close to my OTP Sherlock/John, because that's basically the father of all bromances.

Also sorry if I make M'gann sound like TT Starfire. Lol, reading comics with Starfire in it is funny because she doesn't act like she does in TT... She's a sexual Goddess, honestly. Although yes, sweet. To her friends. That she doesn't want to have sex with. Awkies.

REVIEW? PLEASE? IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO SEE THAT PEOPLE LIKE MA STUFF. And thanks for all the support and reviews so far! If you see any mistakes (because I never proofread fanfiction, then just say so I can edit it)

ENJOOOYY~~~


End file.
